


(Fuck A) Silver Lining

by FrozenAbattoir



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenAbattoir/pseuds/FrozenAbattoir
Summary: You and Angie should really stop meeting like this.But it's starting to feel like neither of you want to stop.





	(Fuck A) Silver Lining

**2021 // Los Diablos**

Ironically, your failures are what make you feel most human. Or maybe you're just more defective than you thought. After all, good operatives don't make mistakes. Good operatives also don't end up pinned to a wall by their silvery nemesis, her soft not-metal fingers curling around your throat with an almost possessive tenderness.

Nothing during your time as Sidestep or even on the Farm ever prepared you for something like this. 

Even out of hero-villain context, your position is… rather compromising. Not to mention more than a little risky; Lady Argent doesn't do ‘tender’ or ‘gentle’. But it seems like Ximena might.

Her grip on your neck tightens and you shudder involuntarily. If you still had your helmet on you could probably hide just how much her presence is affecting you-- but you know your headgear would get in the way of what you  _ really _ want.

Specifically, her mouth crushed against yours, biting and vicious. 

“Having fun?” Her purr is low and dangerous but somehow that only stokes the fire.

“A little,” you rasp. That sadistic smile of hers is unfairly alluring. “Just waiting for the real action to start.”

Teasing her like this has earned you more than a few scars, but you just can't help yourself. You walk the fine line between reckless and disastrous on a daily basis, and Lady Argent (no, you remind yourself, her name is Ximena) has quickly become your favorite death wish.

Her eyes narrow, lips curling back in a snarl. Your smirk only widens. Now  _ this _ is what first drew you to her: a little bit of chaos and the taste of adrenaline.

“Why you…” She cuts herself off, surging forward and capturing your lips with a hungry kiss. Your hum of satisfaction doesn't falter even as she nips at the scar she left you with not so long ago. Moments like this make you wish you had just a little bit of a MBO’s regeneration, just so she could do it again.

Somewhere down this rabbit hole lie the real reasons you keep running into each other (self-loathing, despair, lust, spite) but you're not going to explore them right now. Maybe not ever. Silvery hair in your fists and a slick, smooth tongue dragging across your jawline are far more diverting.

Hell, maybe you even care about her. But that's a possibility you'll never admit. If she wants the truth, she'll have to rip it out of you.

And you might just let her. 


End file.
